Mikazuki Augus
|image=Mikazuki Augus.png |unnamed character=No |alias=Mika, Mr. Mikazuka |japanese voice=Kengo Kawanishi |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Post Disaster |status=Alive |hair=Black |eye=Blue |affiliation=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan |occupation=Mobile Worker Pilot , Mobile Suit Pilot , Worker |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 }} is the protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. He is a member of the third group of Chryse Guard Security and is the pilot of the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. Personality & Character Mikazuki is a calm and collected individual with a head for the big picture.Profile on Gundam.Info He has an easygoing personality and is devoted to his comrades.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV2 Skills & Abilities Mikazuki is the most experienced mobile weapon operator in CGS, thus he was assigned to pilot the Gundam Barbatos. He has received the Alaya-Vijnana System surgical treatment three times and survived.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link : http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 The system grants excellent spatial awareness and is required to pilot certain Mobile Suits such as Gundam-Frames. It should be noted that his compatibility with the Barbatos is very high. He never attended school and thus could not read or write but Kudelia is in the process of teaching him how. One day he wants to be able to read all-sorts of books so he can learn about vegetables. This is so he can own a farm like Biscuit's grandmother does, as he once told Orga, History Background Mikazuki was a member of Chryse Guard Security and because he was illiterate, he received the data required to pilot Mobile Workers and Mobile Suits via the Alaya-Vijnana System. Post Disaster 315 He was in an alley way with his friend, Orga Itsuka where Orga was presumably teaching Mikazuki how to fight. Orga's right arm was wounded and his head was bleeding. Mikazuki fired his gun but the recoil made him fall on his back, he wasn't injured and was eager to ask Orga what to do next. Post Disaster 323 Mikazuki wakes Orga up for sleeping in the Engine Room even knowing that the room is top secret Orga replies “but it’s warm here all year”. Mikazuki is then in a practice match against numerous opponents while piloting his white colored TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker. He immediately shoots down nearly all of his enemies with ease and comes out with no paint rounds on him. Later on Kudelia Aina Bernstein introduces herself to the third group as she requests Mikazuki to show her around. During the tour, she wanted to handshake with him but denies since his hands were dirty. Mikazuki implies that they are not on equal terms to begin with. Gjallarhorn then begins their assault on the CGS base during the night as Mikazuki quickly deploys out on the battlefield to counterattack. As the battle gets worst, he rushes up into the enemy frontlines and is joined by Akihiro eliminating all of Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers in close combat. Suddenly, three of Gjallarhorn’s EB-06 Graze appear as Orlis begins his attack for sport. Mikazuki asks, “So, what should I do next, Orga .” Orga responds with “Hey, Mika. There’s a job only you can do.” Mikazuki then approaches the Engine room housing ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos as he waits for “old man” Nady Yukinojo Kassapa to place the Alaya-Vijnana System/Mobile Worker cockpit into the Gundam. Afterward, they start up the machine as Mikazuki receives a shock from the system and a nosebleed. Meanwhile on the surface, Orlis’s Graze is about to strike at Orga. Suddenly, Gundam Barbatos appears and pummels the Graze with its mace killing Orlis instantly. While Crank and Ein are shocked to see they have a Mobile Suit, they start to attack Mikazuki. But the Gundam hovers over to the retreating forces of Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers making Ein hard to shoot at Mikazuki. They then engage in close combat as Crank joins in. Gundam Barbatos begins to lose fuel on the thrusters as Mikazuki begins his last strike on them. They then retreat after taking enough damages as Mikazuki’s nosebleed gets worst and suddenly faints. After some time, he wakes up in the Gundam as he walks back to the CGS base and passing by Atra Mixta. Kudelia then thanks Mikazuki for protecting her but doesn’t need it. As she feels responsible for numerous deaths of his allies, but says, “They all died because of one mere person like you? Don’t look down on my comrades.” Mikazuki is working on Gundam Barbatos, Orga then asks him for a favor but takes the gun without hearing the details as he will do what Orga decides on. After the CGS First Corps wakes up from eating a meal with sedatives in them, they are greeted by Orga, Mikazuki, Biscuit, Eugene, and Norba from CGS Third Corps. During their mutiny, Mikazuki shoots Haeda Gunnel, commander of the First Corps and defying Sasai Yankus without hesitation. Third Corps then takes over CGS and after settling down, the alarm sets off. Crank Zent of Gjallarhorn’s Front Line Troops appears and request a duel between him and CGS. Mikazuki is then “told” by Orga to kill him and deploys in Gundam Barbatos. The two Mobile Suit pilots then greet each other’s name and rank as the battle begins. As the Gundam has it’s mace broken during the battle, it uses a hidden function inside the mace was a spear like weapon extend out on the tip piercing through Crank’s Graze at the cockpit area. As Mikazuki was about to deliver the final blow, he can’t attack him with Crank visible to him. He approaches out of the Gundam and points his gun at Crank. Crank request for Mikazuki to fire his gun since he can’t end his own life while with severe wounds. Mikazuki accepts but notices Atra’s lucky charm in the form of a bracelet is shown as he hides it behind him and fires before Crank could finish his last words (thank (gun fire). After that, he enjoys the scent of Atra’s bracelet. Mikazuki returns back to base and likes the company’s new name, Tekkadan. Few days after the battle, Mikazuki continually exercises daily just as before. He is then left with “old man” to service the Mobile Workers and the Mobile Suits even though “old man” probably can’t work with the Gundam considering it’s age. After Mikazuki notices Kudelia is troubled of consequences that might occur, he invites her to Biscuit’s Grandmother’s Cornfield. He thanks Atra for the bracelet which has Atra happy to hear and Kudelia for helping them have the company’s money hold out longer while the fields to her were refreshing. Suddenly, Cookie and Cracker screams as tires skids and Gaelio comes out to see if the girls are alright but instantly has his throat caught by Mikazuki. While the angry Mikazuki has Gaelio faintly calling for help, the girls recover and inform that Mikazuki has misread the situation. While Mikazuki apologizes Gaelio throws a punch out of temper as he misses and both McGillis and Gaelio notice the Alaya-Vijnana System on Mikazuki’s back/upper spine. McGillis questions about the activities related to CGS’s Battle but Biscuit and Mikazuki act as local commoners. The group (Mikazuki, Biscuit, Kudelia, and Fumitan) return back to the base and notice the new Tekkadan’s insignia in the form of a red flower replacing the CGS logo. Mikazuki takes his turn for keeping watch in the area for Gjallarhorn during nighttime until he is visited by Kudelia which they start to have a conversation. In the next morning, Atra appears with her belongings proposing to work as a Tekkadan cook. Mikazuki lets her in the group by stating out how delicious her cooking is and receives additional Mars Palms. After Tekkadan launched into space and surrounded by Gjallarhorn space forces, Mikazuki deploys out of the space shuttle in the Gundam Barbatos to retaliate against the attack. He draws the Grazes away from the shuttle and avoids damage with his movement. As Coral begins to strike at him with close combat, Mikazuki is overpowered and reinforced by a Graze Custom piloted by Akihiro. Coral meets his end as Gundam Barbatos uses it's pile bunker at the cockpit area of his Graze. As he continues to attack the Grazes with his unknown evasive pattern (Alaya-Vijnana System) and backed up by Akihiro, Gaelio with his Schwalbe Graze fires at him before his appearance. McGillis also sorties with his Schwalbe Graze as he analyses the Gundam and fires at it's thrusters. Seemingly that Mikazuki already noticed him, he is then engaged in a battle against both Gaelio and McGillis. Gundam Barbatos loses it’s arm armor to avoid fatal damage and is about to be pulled back into Mar's atmosphere. As both Gaelio and Mikazuki recognizes each other through communications, he then strikes at Gaelio with the mace and escapes with Isaribi. Mikazuki then identifies McGillis as the "Chocolate Man" since McGillis gave candy to Cookie & Cracker as an apology after the accident. Relationships ;Orga Itsuka He’s especially close to Mikazuki, who he’s known since a very young age; their bond is closer than most blood brothers. ;Atra Mixta She has a crush on Mikazuki. Gallery Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans character.png|From left to right: Akihiro, Biscuit, Mikazuki, Orga, Eugene, and Norba. Mikazuki Augus in CGS Mobile Worker.jpg|Mikazuki piloting a TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker. Gundam Barbatos Cockpit.jpg|Mikazuki piloting the Gundam Barbatos Mikazuki aims gun at Crank Zent.jpg|Mikazuki pointing his gun at Crank. MikazukiLearning.jpg|Mikazuki learning to write. Notes & Trivia * is the Japanese word for "Crescent Moon". When he talks to Kudelia in the CGS control tower in episode 5, this fact is one of the reasons why he wants to visit Earth; so he can see his namesake with his own eyes. The fact it is transliterated as Mikazuki in Latin differently to the way it is pronounced, is highlighted in episode 6 by Elgar and his friend who are learning how to read and write with, Mikazuki, Takaki and two other children under the guidance of Kudelia. *His family name has the same Katakana as the titular mecha of the 1983 anime Super Dimension Century Orguss. References